Falling For Mischief
by EscapeTheBlaze
Summary: (OOC: This is going to be a remake of "Arrow To The Heart"... ) What happens when Tony Stark's daughter, Tara, met Loki before his attack on New York City? What if She fell for him? What if he liked her to? Would that one meeting with Tara change Loki forever? Or was it a spark that only Tara felt. (I hate Summaries)
1. Chapter 1

So I didn't like the way "Arrow To The Heart" was going..so I throw out that whole idea! And Made "Falling For Mischief"

* * *

Everyone in the world knows of Tony Stark or better yet, Iron Man. Well I'm Tara Bella Stark or Blaze, Iron Man's "Sidekick". But I'm not his sidekick...I'm his daughter. Believe it or not there is a difference. Anyway, I look more like my father then I would ever my mom. I'm 5'5 with long black raven black. Just like dad. And I have the famous Stark smile as well. The only thing I got from my mom was my sky blue eyes. I'm 19 years old and live in New York City with my dad and Pepper. But our house don't look like a house. We live in the brand new Stark Tower. It's the first tower that was built by using clean energy, you know. We just finished it and was getting ready to relax until agent Coulson arrived.

I walked back down the stairs when I heard the elevator doors opened." .." Coulson said staring at my dad. "Phil!" Pepper said happily. Phil walked in and awkwardly smiled. "Phil? His first name is agent." My dad said pointing at him. I sat at on the last step and listened in. Well tried to anyway. I waited as my dad and Pepper walked over and plugged a laptop in. He moved his hands and these pictures of five strange people flew around the room. I moved closer to see the pictures. There was a huge green monster-The Hulk. Two Assassins- Hawkeye and Black Widow. A Soldier- Captain America and A God- Thor.

"I'm going too." I said walking into view. Agent Coulson looked at me as my dad stared at me. "No your not, Tara. You're going with Pepper to LA." I looked back at him. "Give me a chance! I know I can help!" I pleaded. My dad was about say something but Agent Coulson interrupted him. "Actually, Director Fury wanted Blaze on the team as well." I couldn't help but smile at the news that but my dad on the other hand wasn't too pleased. Dad sighed pointing to the stairs "If you're going...you need your rest. Go." I smiled saying 'Thank you' and running to bed.

The shadows faded in and out making the room in flamed with with shadows. I heard yelling and screaming "TARA" I covered my ears. "Please make it stop.." I whispered before the laughing started up. It was loud and coming closer to me. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would be over soon. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the laughing and screams died down. I didn't wanna look at who it was. "Tara," He said softly leaning down a bit to whisper into my ear. "Wake up" Then he shoved me away.

I shot up in a cold sweat from my pillow. Panting hard I looked over to see the time. 7:15 am. "Ugh not even 8.." I mumbled looking away. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked in the cupboards for something to eat. "Your up early, kiddo." I heard my dad's voice on the couch area. I grabbed a poptart and walk over to the couch then leaned over it. "Yea I know but Morning Dad!" He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Smiling softly, I took a bite of my poptart then started to bug Dad. "So," I swallowed what was left of the pop tart. "The Avengers. Have you met them?" My Dad just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, Tar. I haven't met them. But we will soon." I straighten up and my smile widen. Today was the day that me and my dad become Avengers. So after a warm shower I threw on my custom made flameproof long sleeve shirt and black pants. I grabbed my favorite belt and placed that on. I ran back down the stairs and past to couch yelling, "Bye Dad! Bye Jarvis! Call me if you need me!" I stepped into the elevator room waved 'bye'.

I placed my hands in my pockets walking around Central Park. Not even 5 minutes out of the tower, my cell phone starts to buzz. I picked it up and sighed. "Dad I just lef-" "Hey Tarbear!" I let out a soft laugh and smiled. "What's up Amara?" I heard the Goddess of Rain giggle. She is the daughter of the God of Thunder, Thor."Nothing much just with father crush for the weekend. Someone took Eric Selvig about two nights ago. I need to keep her safe for Father." I never got to meet Eric or Thor. I met Jane though. She's very nice. Very smart. Like my dad. We continued to speaking for about an hour as I walk to the park. I told her that I have to go.

So, I clicked the 'Hang Up' button and walked right into in to someone making me drop my cell phone. God, It felt like walking into a brick wall. "I'm so sorry sir!" I yelped, reaching down to grab my phone but the man grabbed it before me. He handed it to me then looked at me. "It is not a probl-" he stopped in mid sentence and just stared. I looked back at him and are eyes met. They were crystal blue eyes and boy, they were beautiful. I shook my head back to reality. "Ah. Thank you. I'm Tara." I said placing my phone in my pocket then sticking my hand out. He smiled a small smile then took my hand."And I am Loki." He leaned down and kisses it. A smirk formed his lip and made me smile. "And the pleasure's all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

In this Chapter you will learn why Tara is called Blaze (...If you didn't figure it out already...)

AND I would like to Thank tomieharley for Reviewing the last chapter! It warmed my tiny heart that you really liked my Story :) And No Loki doesn't kidnap her xD

* * *

"So," I took a sip of my coffee then looked over at the guy that I ran into. "Loki, is this your first time in New York City?" He looked at me and nodded his head before speaking. "Yes, yes it is. Its very different from where I come from. The size is the same but the culture is not." I smiled weakly looking at him. He picked up his cup of tea and took a drink.

"Do you live around here, Tara?" I smirked and pointed behind him. "I live there," He give me a confused look then turned in his seat. "That's Stark Towner. My father is Tony Stark." Loki turned back around with wide eyes then a tiny smile appeared. "Then that means he's the man they call Ironman as well?"

"Yep, that's right.." I tried to hide my frown as I looked at my coffee but I guess Loki noticed anyway."What is it, Tara." He said moving his hand on top of mine. I blushed softly then looked up at him. He looked back at me with a small worried look on his face. After staring at him for a second longer, I realized that he was the first person, other than Amara, that would want to listen to me.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my Dad as himself and Ironman but sometime.." "Sometimes it feels like the world forgot about you." Loki said finishing the sentence. I shook my head, a little taken back. "I guess you know the feeling?" Loki nodded his head and sighed. "Yes I do but its not with my father its with my," His eyes darken. "My brother." I moved my hand top of his as I started to speak. "We're the same. More or less but still."

He calmed down and a tiny smile ran over his lips. Just before he could speak, a car honked at us. "Tara! Your needed ASAP. Get in!" Happy yelled out the window on a 2012 Mustang. I stood up and looked at Loki. "I'm sorry. I have to go and save the world." Loki chuckled but nodded his head. He kissed my hand again and softly said "I will see you again very soon." I smiled and just jumped in back seat before Happy speeded off.

"Who was that, Tar?" Happy asked looking back at me in the mirror. "His name is Loki. I ran into him at the park." "He an old friend?" "No. I just met him" Happy blinked then looked at the road. "Tara, do you even know his last name?" I could hear the worry in Happy's voice. I sighed shaking my head no. "I don't understand why you don't ask my Dad these Questions when he bring random women home.." "Well that because you Dad is older. And you're like what...19? Plus your Dad hasn't done that in two years." I rolled my eyes as he said that. Older people bug me so.

I realized that I wasn't heading home. I sat up and poked Happy's cheek. "Hey. Where are we even going?" Happy chuckled and threw a bag into the back. "Your Dad made that for you last night. Its fire proof so when you 'Blaze out' you don't lose your shirt and pants in the process." I looked the bag and smiled as I picked up the long sleeved shirt. It was black from the neck down to the bust. Then from the bust it was red. Happy pushed the button that made the black window separated us. I changed into the new shirt as we pulled up.

Opening the door, I looked around at the little airport. I stood there for a minute and waited for Happy to get out of the car. "Woah there!" I pointed at Happy as he stood. "If this little plane ride is going to L.A.. I will kill Yo-" " ." I turned fast to see Agent Coulson standing by a very attractive man. He was tall, nicely built and had short dirty blonde hair. Hell, he was every woman's fantasy. And there was I, looking like an idiot, pointing at my bodyguard. Just perfect. I slowly lowered my arm and smiled. "Um hello there." Agent Coulson just smiled and pointed at me. "And this is Blaze or Tara Bella Stark. She can Control fire and heat I believe." The man just nodded his head and held out his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers, ma'am." 'Ma'am? God I feel old.' I thought as I took his hand, shaking it.

I said my 'goodbyes' to Happy and climbed on to the little plane. An hour on the plane passed and I started to realize why I knew Pretty Boy's name. My dad told me stories when I was little about grandfather and Captain America. And Captain America name was...Steve Rogers! "Oh My Jeez! Your Captain America!" Steve just stared at me then smiled. Agent Coulson chuckled before speaking, "I was waitting for you to realize." I looked at them both. " I heard that my grandfather never shut up about you." Steve raised an eyebrow at me. "No! No! I mean..uh that's how my dad said it to me." I said waving my hands in front of me. He chuckled and stood up. Eh at least he didn't punch me.

After the plane landed, some S.H.I.E.L.D. members escorted me to my room. I sat my bag down and looked around the room. It was very dull. The color of the room was this gray color that I didn't even like and gray is one of my favorite colors! I sighed walking out of the dull room and down the glass covered walkway. Humming a tune I walked down the hall till I heard some talking coming from a lab. The true Stark in me started to come out as I walked into the lab. "Wow this place is Amazing!" I sorta yelled standing in the doorway. A woman with short red hair smirked and walked over to me. "Tara, you haven't changed a bit." I looked at her trying to think why is she so familiar..I mean I don't think I kno- Wait.

"Nattie?" "Oh! So you do remember me." She chuckled throwing her arms around me, hugging me. I hugged her back and she started to tell me about why me and my dad was called in by the S.H.I.E.L.D.. After about 30 minutes listening to her talk, I finally had to ask. "So who took Clint? Do we know their whereabouts?" Nat just shook her and frowned, "I know the name of the guy that took him but their whereabouts are unknown. The guys name is Lo-" just before she said the name that took Clint, Steve walked in wrapped up in the American flag. "Agent Romanoff.. . Time to go." I looked at Nat then we bolted from our chairs and to the hanger.

* * *

Next Chapter Tara gets to FLY THE JET..Joking.. Anyway, Please Review if you want to! :3 Baii


	3. Shout Out

**Sorry Guys...Its time for a "little" Shout Out**

* * *

**I got a review from someone saying that they didnt understand who the characters are. Well..If you seen The Avengers then you would know who they are lolz. The only characters that i see people getting confused with is Tara Bella Stark or Blaze and Amara. So i'll try to explain ..[She's a OC...] Tara Bella Stark is the daughter of Tony Stark [IronMan] and is a mutant. Tara is smart yet stubborn. When she get mad her hands and eyes turn red like well fir- You know what..If i explain more about her now. then my whole Chapter of Nick Fury talking about to Cap would be a waste..**

**OH and another thing:**** complete sentences and punctuation**

**If you read alot of stories on here [Like I do] than you would realize that 90% of these stories have bad punctuation and words spelled wrong. But as you see some people AKA the awesome 6 followers and other people that have read this story Really don't care. okay? It's not like its going to be sold in Barnes and Noble soon. So I for one like my writing ways.**

**BUT for everyone that does like this story so far. Thank you soooo much I'm working on it as fast as I can but just to warn you its not going to be my best. TTFN ppl**

~Michi~


	4. Chapter 3

AHH! I'M BACK...And its a SHORT Chapter... OHH and if you see things like ".." or "Ms..." It said Stark but I guess it hates the name Stark xD lolz

* * *

It was a 'fun' night sitting alongside Nat, flying the jet to Germany. I got to sit in the co-pilot seat, getting to see everything. I heard a sigh and turned to Nat. "Nattie, Clint is going to be just fine." I said leaning my head back against the headrest. Nat looked over at me, trying to smile. "I hope you're right, Little Stark." Everything got quiet till Nat spoke again, "Look. We're here." We looked out the window to see a group of people on their knees. There was a guy with horns, wearing a green outfit with a gold tint to it. He was talking to the group than out of know where, an old man stood up to the him.

'Oh Boy' I thought as I turned in my chair, "Cap! You ready to fly!" I yelled to him. Cap nodded his head at me then jumped and landed in front of the old man. Just in time too. The blue ray of light bounced off Cap's shield and back at the guy with the horns, making him fall. He started to stand slowly, speaking to Cap. Just then, Nattie flew down, hitting the button that brought the guns out. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." I froze as she said his name. 'Loki? Wait What..' I thought staring at him now. He pulled back his spear and shot at the jet. "Blaze! Hold on!" Nattie yelled swerving out of the way of the blue ray, making me almost fall out of my chair.

As the fight broke out between Loki and Cap, Nattie tried to get a shoot or two in. "Blaze, their all over the place. I can't get a good shot!" She said looking over at me. I shook my head getting up from my seat. I need to found out if it's really him. "I'm going down ther-" Just then, Shoot to thrill by AC/DC blared onto the speakers."Agent Romanoff. Tar. Miss me?" A voice rang out over our headsets. "Dad?" I said sitting back down and watching as my dad fly by and shot Loki with a beam of energy. And just like that, he gave up. 'That was way too easy' I thought as Nat landed the Jet and they dragged Loki onto it. I moved from the front of the jet to the back just to see him.

Everyone was on the jet now. My dad stood by Captain America as he took his helmet off to see me and the famous Stark smile walk over to him. "You finally joined the party, dad!" I smiled looking up at him, "I see Natasha took you under her wing and let you come fo-" Dad started but I cut him off. "Um actually, Agent Coulson wanted me to keep an eye on Capicles over here." I smirked pointing over at Cap. Dad started to laugh as Cap stared at me annoyed. I chuckled and stole a peek at Loki. Yeah, that was him. The same sad blue eyes and same cold look. Cap was about to say something to me but the sound of thunder filled the air. I smiled at the sound then looked at Loki again, watching him jumped at the sound.

"What? Scared of a little thunder?" I said walking over with my arms crossed staring at him. He didn't look up at me, "I'm not overly fond of what follows..." Loki said finally looking up at me and his eyes met mine. "Tara?" A small smile ran across his lips before the jet shook again, making me almost fall. I kept my balance then looked away from him. I could feel him stare at me as my anger got higher. My fingertips started to turn a light red color. 'I didn't want you heat up now, not here.' I thought as i looked around I realized my Dad saw this and called me over. "Tara. Come her-" CRASH! I fell back onto Loki as the Jet shook. I look up at Loki as he stare down at me. "Are you alright, Tara?" He whispered. I nodded his head. My dad hit the button to open the Jet door and thats when he came in...


	5. Chapter 4

GUESS WHOS BACK! BACK AGAIN! (: im back

* * *

My dad hit the button to open the jet door and that's when he came in. He was a very tall, nicely built man with long blonde hair. Dad held up his hands to fire a repulsor blast but before he could the man hit my dad with his hammer, making him cascading across the into Captain America. Then he shoved me out of the so he could get Loki. The man grabbed Loki by the collar and jumped out the jet. "Loki!" I yelped moving to the edge of the jets door looking down into the dark clouds below. Cap and dad got up looking at the opening of the jet. "Now there's that guy." Dad mumbled as Nattie looked back at us. "Another Asgardian?" "Do you think he's friendly?" Cap said looking at me then my dad. " It doesn't matter. If he frees loki or killed him, the tesseract is lost." My dad said. My heart dropped after he said that. "Dad, W-What our plan of attack." I said still a little shaken up. "I have a plan: Attack." Just then he jumped out of the jet after them. Captain walked past me to follow my dad. "Stay here Blaze. We got this." Was the last thing Cap said before he jump. I let out a groan and started to back up. "Blaze? What are yo-" "No time Nattie. Gotta fly!" I ran out the jet door and started to feel the fast wind hit my face. " Jarvis, max my boots out now." "Right away, Ms. Stark " and just then I started to level myself out and bolt down to them. When I got there, all I saw was Loki.

I landed on the ground as gracefully as I could and made my way to him. "Loki.." I said feeling the heat grow around my hands. "Tara. Care to join m-" He stopped and looked at my hands. "Your hands." I looked down at my hand then shot a fireball at him. And another one. He move swiftly past every fireball I threw at him and suddenly, I felt my back hit the ground. "Enough!" He yelled, sitting on top of me. I started to squirm as the heat made its way up my arms. "I'm going to b-burn you. M-Move." I said looking at him. "You are not going to burn me, Tara. Trust me." He whispered. The heat started to go down as he got closer to me. Our eyes met and he saw the worry in my eyes. He started to stand but was knock back down by a fireball. He looked at me as After my dad along with Cap and the blonde man came over and saw me. "Tara..?" Dad said a little stunned at I was there. I rolled my eyes and started to fly back to the Jet.

We got back into the main ship in silence. I kept on feeling eyes on me. Mostly from the blonde man and Loki. As soon as we landed, Loki was escorted away to a cell. I watched as they took him away from me. I was half tempted to follow but my dad and his new 'friends' went another way, so I followed them. I started to walk side by side with the blonde man. "I am sorry that I shoved you, lady Flare." I turned and looked up at him. "Call me Blaze and its fine." "Thor." He said smiling. My eyes widen as he said his name."Thor? Thee Thor? Like Thor the God of Thunder." "I!" He said proudly. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Father of Amara?" He stopped walking and looked at me. "You know of my daughter?" "Well yeah. She's my best friend." I nodded my head. We continued to speak about Amara till be got into the room with the others.

Everyone was dead quiet as a we walked in. "Steve what's goin-" I stopped as i heard a voice over the speakers. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Thor looked away as the small screens showed Fury standing by the glass cage Loki was in. "Built for something a lot stronger than you." I quickly looked at Banner as the conversation continued between them. "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" "How desperate am I?" Fury started to walk closer to the glass cage. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me VERY desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Loki stared at him for a second then started to back way. "Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." I sighed as he finished. Why did he have to be this why. Fury turned and started to walk away. "Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something." The screens went black after Fury left the room. I didn't know what to say or do. "Oh Loki." I whispered as I looked down at the blank screen still picturing him standing there. "I can see your light fading."

* * *

OK! I was going to write more BBUUTT..Its 1am in Da Morning and I was dying xDDD xoxo I Love You people! More Soon


End file.
